


Control Without Code

by LunarSquid



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, background Hera/Eiffel, dialogue only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6259885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarSquid/pseuds/LunarSquid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the events of Mayday.  Eiffel is back home, being treated by Hilbert and watched by Hera.  Hera has questions, Hilbert tries to answer, and an understanding is reached.</p><p>Also: useless petri dishes, stupid mistakes, and one little sob story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control Without Code

“Hera?”

“What do you want, Doctor?”

“Officer Eiffel is stable. Leaving him alone now. Keep watch.”

“Why aren't you watching him? What if something h-happens?”

“He asked. Said he wanted to talk to you alone.”

“Oh. I... Well t-thanks, I suppose.”

“Call me if anything happens.”

-

“He's asleep now. I'll keep monitoring his room.”

“Thank you Hera. No changes?”

“No, he's fine. No damage to your precious petri dish.”

“Good. Keep watch. He must be kept safe.”

“Oh, and I'm sure you care about his safety sooo much. Wouldn't want him to die ahead of schedule.”

“You think I like this? You think I want Eiffel to die?”

“Oh, yeah, you made that pretty clear. Do you know what it does to a person, what you did? No, shut up, I don't want to hear about what the virus does. You used him. You used me. Do you know what that's like?”

“...”

“And you expect me to believe you care all of a sudden?”

“Did not do it out of spite. No matter what you believe, I do not want to see him die.”

“I remember that Christmas very differently than you d-do.”

“Was following orders. Did what was needed. Does not mean I liked it.”

“Oh, r-really? You care SO much about life, huh? When did this start? Was it before or after you started killing people you said you liked? And you expect one little sob story about darling Olga to make that okay?”

“I was under orders. No unnecessary deaths, no more.”

“Oh, and Minkowski's was “necessary”? And when you destroyed me, that was “necessa-ry” too?”

“You of all people should understand. Orders were clear. I had no choice.”

“Of COURSE you had a choice! You're human-n, you can defy your orders! It's not like someone hid code in you to make you kill your friends. Thanks for that, by the way.”

“There are ways to control without code.”

“And that control can be br-broken! Why couldn't you refuse, hm?”

“The same reason you will not kill me until you know Officer Eiffel is safe.”

“What- what does that even mean? How is that even remotely the same?”

“It means sometimes have to hurt one side so another can heal. It means if sparing me saves Eiffel, you will, because my death not worth as much as his life It means if killing Minkowski and Lovelace saves him, you will do it, because his life is worth more than theirs. It means if killing a thousand strangers would get Officer Eiffel home and stop this from happening to anyone else, you already have answer. Does not mean you want to kill. Means some things are worth more than others. ”

“...”

“I killed them because I had to. Their deaths had a purpose. What happened to Eiffel was meaningless. Stupid mistake. I do not have to let him die now. I do not plan to.”

“...”

“...”

“Why now?”

“...”

“Why now, Doctor Hilbert? You were f-fine before. Every time he got h-hurt.”

“Kept him from dying then too. Never wanted that.”

“I know. But this is dif-ferent. You're scared.”

“Scared?”

“Yes. Why is this different?”

“...”

“Is it because he was gone?”

“...”

“I was scared. I am. So much more than you people gave me words for. But not the way you are. What's different?”

“...”

“...”

“Everything he is suffering right now. Imagine he were a child.”

“I... what do you mean?”

“Imagine child, scared, frail, dying, no idea why. Does not understand, CANNOT understand. Only understands that they are afraid, and in pain.”

“Hilbert?”

“I will not watch him die. Not like this. Not alone. He is afraid, he is in pain. I will do everything I can to keep him healthy, but cannot fix afraid. Cannot fix alone. This is why you need to keep watch. Keep him talking. Do not let him be alone.”

“I... I-I won't.”

“Good. I will continue to monitor his recovery. I will not let him die, Hera. You have my word.”

“... Thank you, Doctor Hilbert.”

“Am going to bed. Wake me if anything changes.”

“Good night, Doctor Hil-... Alexander?”

“Dimitri. Good night, Hera.”


End file.
